


Feeling Feelings I Never Felt

by gucciftadidass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blind Date, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gucciftadidass/pseuds/gucciftadidass
Summary: 'Your friend set you up on a blind date and I happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so i went along with it but you just got a text from said friend that they're sorry your date stood you up and now I have some explaining to do' AU (x)





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here is my second fic on ao3 yaaayy!! I'm so excited!! Any mistakes are mine  
> Title from Touch by Little Mix

Louis knew this wasn’t a good idea. He just knew. What does Liam know about his taste in boys anyway? He doesn't really know it either. He is busy, ok? He doesn't have time for dates.

Two days ago he accidentally said that he's thinking about having an own family a lot lately. Which - it's true, yeah, but it was one of his weak moments and Liam took it too seriously. He is 25, yeah, his mum was 21 when he was born but that was a long, really long time ago. Times change and so do people. Louis was always family-oriented and he still is, but he just started his job a year ago and he wanted to concentrate on it first.

The thing is, Liam is sure, he found the _perfect_  man for Louis. He's one of Liam's friend and it's not like he doesn't trust Liam because he does. It's just. Louis is a romantic person. He always imagined that one day he'd walk on the street, see a guy and just _feel_  it, that he was the one for him. But Louis realised that it was a really stupid idea. So he let his best friend set up a blind date for them.

The guy name's Harry - or something like that - and he's 26. Liam didn't said much about him, he wants Louis to get to know him himself.

Harry will have a rose and will sit alone at a table. Louis wasn't happy about the fact that has to recognise him. He didn't even saw a single pic of the man. But Liam told him everything will go according to the plan.

And here he was now. Stepping inside the pub. He was nervous, he admits. It was like four moths ago when he last went on a date. He styled his hair into a quiff and wore black skinny jeans with his favourite t-shirt. Liam said he looked good, Louis hoped he didn't lie.

He looked for his date. Almost everyone sat with someone. There was a lady sitting alone, a man in his 60s, and a boy around his age. Bingo.

But.

Louis didn't saw any roses.

Whatever. He must've forgotten about it. Not a big deal.

“Hi! You’re Harry’ right?” – he asked the man. He was handsome, really, really handsome. Beautiful, even. He had long, curly hair and gorgeous green eyes. He felt stupid for not wanting to come first.

“Yes, that’s me” answered Harry with furrowed brows. “And you are…”

“Louis. Liam’s friend.” Louis smiled at him.

Harry still looked confused but Louis continued. “To be honest, I don’t really like blind dates, who knows who am I set up with. But seeing you, all my worries disappeared.”

“Blind date?” Harry asked back. But then his face completely changed from confused frown to a big smile. “Blind date, of _course_!”

Louis just laughed. “So, what will you order?”

“Hmm, I think I just go for a salad”

“Dude, why? This place makes the best burgers I swear” Louis couldn't believe this guy wants a fucking salad.

“I love healthy food” Harry shrugged with a smile.

They gave a waiter their order and when he left the two just stared at each other for a minute.

“Liam didn’t tell me anything about you and I’m assuming you don’t know anything about me either” Louis started.

“He didn’t”

“Tell me about yourself?” Louis asked but he immediately regretted it. Who asks that, it’s so lame, oh my god.

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“Um, are you working?”

They started talking and eventually it wasn’t awkward anymore. Harry told Louis that he was a photographer and he absolutely loved it. He talked about it with so much passion, Louis found it adorable. They were both surprised when they found out that they lived near each other when they were children. They both talked about their hobbies and families. Louis discovered that Harry adored babies so he proudly showed him pictures of Ernie and Doris, his little siblings.

Harry was in the middle of telling a story about his college life that Louis found hilarious when he got a text from Liam.

_I’m so sorry but Harry won’t make it tonight, he got sick, he just called. Sorry mate, hope you didn’t waited for him this long._

Wait.

A.

Minute.

What? But Harry was in fact in front of him laughing his ass off with Louis…

“What’s wrong, Lou?” He asked when he noticed Louis suddenly stopped laughing.

“You didn’t know about this date, did you?” he wasn’t angry, he sort of felt embarrassed. He sat next to a random man and didn’t even noticed the obvious signs. Harry was not 26 like Liam told him, he was 23 and he did not have a rose with himself like Liam said he would. And Harry was so confused when he sat down, no wonder why.

“Umm” Harry seemed embarrassed too. “How did you found out?”

“Liam just texted me that Harry won’t come… wait are you even Harry?”

“I swear I am, Harry is my name, Harry Styles.” He looked like he regretted lying. “I’m so sorry, Lou, I didn’t wanted to lie to you, but… I was so confused why you sat next to me but you looked beautiful and you were so kind… I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m really sorry. I can leave if you want me to” Harry was standing up and pulling out money from his pocket for his food but Louis grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, Harry! I don’t want you to leave.” Louis smiled and the other guy calmed down. “I am surprised but I loved spending time with you. I bet my original date would’ve been boring as fuck.” He and Harry both laughed at that. “It’s just really a coincidence that you are both called Harry… I… I think you’re beautiful too, you know” he held Harry’s hand now. They both blushed at that.

After this they continued talking like nothing happened. They didn’t even noticed how fast time flies. It was eleven p.m. when they left the pub.

Harry offered Louis a ride home and Louis gladly accepted it. Neither of them wanted to end the night.

When they arrived to Louis’ flat Harry turned to the older one and grabbed his hand. “Thank you for sitting next to me randomly” he laughed “ and thank you for not being angry at me when you found out the truth.”

“It’s okay, Harry, I swear. I am so glad I got to spend this amazing dinner with you and not that guy. I had so much fun.”

“Me too. I hope this isn’t the last time I see you. Can I get your number?” he asked sweetly. Louis just nodded and took Harry’s phone. He blushed when he saw that the curly haired boy saved him as Lou ❤.

“Good night Harry” Lou wanted to kiss his pink lips so bad but he remembered his mother saying ‘always wait till the second date’ so he leaned in and kissed the boy’s cheeks.

“Good night Lou” Harry sighed.

***

The next day Louis woke up to a text from Harry.

_Good morning beautiful, hope you had sweet dreams. Wanna grab a coffee with me before work? xxH_

_Sounds perfect meet u in 30 at Starbucks? xxL_

_Can't wait xxxH_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it :) xx
> 
>  
> 
> [say hi to me on tumblr](https://gucciftadidass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
